


Trigger Warning

by BelinhaZpears



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gun Violence, Near Death, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaZpears/pseuds/BelinhaZpears
Summary: They say life flashes before your eyes as you’re about to die.
Relationships: Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Trigger Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

They say life flashes before your eyes as you’re about to die.

_Lies!_

As Mónica kneels over the chess patterned floor, all she sees is the gun muzzle, trembling at her direction, and his face behind it, struggling between panic and determination, a battle that seems to hold no favorites. His voice, though, is assertive when demands her not to look, forcing her to stare down at the black and white squares.

She’s going to die, she knows it.

And yet, amidst the darkness she dives herself in, all she can do is think. _A lot_.

She can’t help but to think about Arturo, who manages to remain out of tune even in the red jumpsuit and on the ground like the rest of them. You see, she did it for him: she stole a cellphone under the nose of a bunch of armed robbers so she could make an impression on a man who had just accused her of betrayal, after finding out she was pregnant. She’s going to die because she was trying to gain the right to have a family with a man who swore to love her at every climax of their passion and delayed his divorce, _again and again_ , between them.

_Fool!_ The impersonal voice is echoing inside her head, as usual for the past months. _You’re a fool!_

It’s somewhat ironic that the boy – _Denver_ , if she got it right – dragged her precisely here for the final execution. Little more than twenty-four hours ago, she was inside one of these stalls, taking the test that would turn her world upside down. For better or for worse, it wouldn’t leave her unscarred, that’s for sure. And the truth is that she wants it: she wants the turmoil, the emotional roller-coaster, the attempt at unconditional love that comes from having a baby, they say. She’s just not ready to be the one making all the wrong choices, to assume the sole responsibility of ruining the life of someone besides herself. She wouldn’t want her child to become _him_ , the kind of creature who points a gun at people and blames it all on her.

Not that it matters anymore, anyway.

His rambles have dried out, but Mónica can still hear his deep, unsynchronized breaths above her. Sensing the weight of the muzzle pressed at the top of her head, her hands fall to cover her ears, a last attempt to shut the thoughts down, at least now that the end is inevitable.

He’s going to do it, she knows it.

He pulls the trigger and she holds her breath, as the explosive sound fills the bathroom, extrapolating its walls.

Her heart skips a beat when the bullet hits the floor.


End file.
